


Pull Me To You

by deutschhaus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarven ones, Fell Winter, Fluff, Kid Fili, Kid Kili, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Thorin is a dork, bagginshield, no beta we die like men, switching POVs, they’re both oblivious, thorin is a blacksmith, young! Thorin, young! bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschhaus/pseuds/deutschhaus
Summary: “Bilbo had stopped listening and couldn’t help his eyes wandering out the window behind his father’s head. The sun was setting over the Shire, the sky painted with bright golds, pinks and blues. His heart felt tight as he glanced over the horizon, longing to be past the borders of what he’d known. Something out there was calling for him and he wanted to answer.“A silly little fic exploring the Dwarven One dynamic between Bilbo and Thorin. I’m winging this but hopefully it goes well. I also played around with the ages of some characters but I’ll make that known in the notes as it becomes relevant :)NOT BETA READ, I’M SORRY.





	Pull Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I loved writing young Bilbo, Bungo and Belladonna. I’m not sorry for how domestic and cute they all are. Next chapter will be in Thorin’s POV :)

Bilbo Baggins was, unfortunately, a very adventurous hobbit. Which, in The Shire is adequate cause to be ostracized by other faunts and their parents. That’s why young Bilbo is now cursing himself as he’s hauled out of the calmest and most shallow part of the Brandywine by Mister Proudfoot.

Soaked to the bone, Bilbo gives the older Hobbit a guilty smile and receives an exasperated sigh in return. He wipes the smile off his face and lowers his gaze to his feet, covered in silty mud and grass. “Thank you, sir, I’d best be home.” Bilbo mumbled sheepishly.

“Aye, I think that’d be for the best.” Mister Proudfoot says and after a moment places a hand on Bilbo’s sopping wet curls and ruffles them, casting droplets of water everywhere.

Bilbo nodded. He felt like a dog shaking it’s coat after a swim. The thought made him have to stifle a giggle. He glanced back up at Mister Proudfoot, who now had a kind smile on his lips.

“Alright, you little rascal! Get on home and into some dry clothes!” Mister Proudfoot said and shooed him back into the direction of the footpath.

Bilbo let his laughter go and he started at a run down the path, taking a quick glance back to see the elder Hobbit picking up his fishing pole and bait box. As he ran, he swiped a stick up off the trodden ground and quickly put it to good use as a new sword.

He laughed freely and pretended he was running into battle against a horrible foe. Something awful and fearsome! So Bilbo thought of the worst thing he could imagine. A dragon. ‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘Dragons are very mean! But, I’m not afraid at all!’ He swung his makeshift sword about and ran up Bagshot Row.

Bilbo threw open the gate to Bag End and stomped up the path into the garden where his father was preening their rosebush. “Papa!” Bilbo yelled and rushed up to him. “Guess what I just did!” He asked with a grin across his face.

Bungo Baggins clipped a few more unruly stems away and turned to his son with a smile. A smile that quickly turned to unfiltered concern. “Bilbo! What on earth did you do?” He grimaced as he pulled leaves and twigs out of his son’s now frizzy, dampened hair. “You’re drenched!” his pulled off his gardening gloves and nudged him towards the house with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I went in the river because I dropped my sword in. Mister Proudfoot helped me out, but I lost the sword.” Bilbo had the same guilty look from earlier.

“Let me get this straight,” He stopped them both and turned Bilbo around to face him, “You went into the Brandywine River to retrieve a stick?! Bilbo! You know how dangerous that is?! You could have drowned!” Bungo’s face was pale and he looked as if he might be sick just at the thought.

“I’m alright though! Just a bit wet!” Bilbo said and felt his neck heat in shame, he realized now how foolish he was. “I’m sorry.” He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at his hands.

“It’s… It’s alright, just please, don’t ever go in the Brandywine again.” His father rubbed his face and some of the color returned, though he still looked shaken.

“Papa, you didn’t guess what I did.” He said softly as he was ushered into the foyer of Bag End.

“What did you do, other than go for a swim?” Bungo asked shakily as he pushed the door back closed after himself.

“I fought a dragon!” Bilbo said proudly.

“If my son fought a dragon, he surely must’ve won!” He heard his mother’s voice chirp as she walked into the room.

“I did!”

“Bella, dear, will you please run a bath for Bilbo?” His father asked as she passed them.

“Of course.” She said and continued into the washroom.

“Nooo, I had a bath this morning!” Bilbo groaned, now trying to wriggle away from his father’s grasp.

“Yes, son, that was before you went for a mud bath in the river.” Bungo said, some of his humor returned but Bilbo just pouted quietly.

 

One begrudging bath later, Bilbo was sat eating dinner with his parents. He piled his plate with roasted potatoes and vegetables, peppered chicken, and buttered bread. He swung his feet happily and took a long sip of milk from his cup as he listened to the conversation between his mother and father.

“Bilbo’s 22nd birthday is in a week and a half, who do you think we should invite?” Asked Bungo, popping a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

“Can’t we just say it’s open invite? Writing all of those invitations is so tedious.” Belladonna scrunched up her nose at the thought.

Bungo, on the other hand, looked mortified. “No, dear, we have to write invitations.”

“Oh alright,” Bella laughed. “But I’m making you send them out.” She stuck out her tongue playfully at him and Bungo laughed with her.

Bilbo had stopped listening and couldn’t help his eyes wandering out the window behind his father’s head. The sun was setting over the Shire, the sky painted with bright golds, pinks and blues. His heart felt tight as he glanced over the horizon, longing to be past the borders of what he’d known. Something out there was calling for him and he wanted to answer.

He quickly finished his plate and excused himself from his parent’s chatter, placing his dishes in the sink and rushing out into the garden and back down the path to the gate. His hand stilled on the latch, knowing full well he wasn’t allowed out after sun set.

Ultimately, Bilbo sighed and took his hand off the gate, settling for resting his elbows on the fence post and watching the sun set.

He stood there, even after the sun was down, until he felt his mother’s gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled and turned to her. She didn’t say anything. She just raked her hand up into his curls and pressed a kiss to his temple. They both stood there for awhile longer, watching as the stars twinkled into view.

The tug still persisted in Bilbo’s chest as he glanced into the West.


End file.
